Fear of the name
by The madness in me
Summary: Harry knew the Dark Lord was dangerous, he did; but it was just so much harder to find the name Voldemort scary after he found out it was an anagram and he just had to share that information.
1. Chapter 1

Harry knew he shouldn't laugh. Ginny almost died for goodness sake!

It was a very serious situation and the whole Weasley family was very upset and he really, really shouldn't laugh.

Laughing would be very inappropriate but...

"It's an anagram." He snorted causing several redheads scattered throughout the room to glance towards him in confusion.

"What is?" Ron asked with a frown.

"Voldemort." He ignored the multiple flinches around him and rushed to explain, hoping he wouldn't get in trouble for bringing up such a sensitive subject so soon after it had all happened; he just... couldn't help it, the thought kept nagging at him.

"I mean not just on its own. The sentence 'I am Lord Voldemort' Its an anagram of 'Tom Marvolo Riddle'." Harry couldn't keep the grin off his face and felt slightly awkward when he realised he was the only one smiling.

Several looks of disapproval were being aimed at him in several intensities "He showed me when we were down in the Chamber of secrets." he continued nervously, Ginny shifted slightly closer to her mother who placed a comforting arm around her whist aiming a stern look towards her youngest sons best friend.

"Harry maybe we shouldn't talk about this dear."

The young boy faltered for a moment before deciding to persevere with his explanation, talking quickly so they couldn't stop him before he got to the point.

"Sorry Mrs Weasley; I'm not trying to upset anyone but... when he showed me ... It was like this big dramatic reveal you know?" He glanced around the room to see if anyone else understood what he was saying but was met with blank stares "I've been thinking about it for a few days and I just thought… that's so... sad."

Several red eyebrows raised into the air "Sad how?" Fred and George chimed together.

Harry grinned again, pleased to see he had gained their interest at least "Well think about it. That's not a coincidence is it? That was intentional."

The boy began to talk faster as his excitement built. Amusement shining in his green eyes.

"And there is no way he got that on the first try. He didn't just wake up one day and say ok my name is Lord Voldemort now... He made it."

Several sets of lips began to twitch at the corners as the realisation spread throughout the room

"He put effort into that." Harry continued; more thoughts falling into place as he went on.

"And he didn't do it for his own secret amusement did he? He _wanted_ to show someone. He actually set that up ready to reveal it to someone. Probably waited years for the exact circumstances to occur where it would be most dramatic." Several of the Weasley brothers were now grinning as wide as Harry was and Ginny, a small smile appearing on her own lips, was no longer leaning towards her mother for comfort.

Harry finally laughed out loud "Isn't that just a bit… pathetic?"

It took just moments before the room was filled with the sounds of laughter; from Fred and George cackling on the floor to Percy's amused chuckle and Ron's snickering to Ginny's near hysterical giggles.

Even Molly and Arthur who had lived through the war and seen firsthand the damage that man could do, and learned through experience to fear his name, had to fight hard to keep from laughing.

Harry had to take a few calming breaths before he could speak again.

"I just keep picturing this...this irate teenager with issues, sat all alone, moodily rearranging the letters in his own name in different combinations until he _finally_ found one that sounded mildly sinister."

Harry fell to the floor beside George clutching his stomach as he gave in to the giggles.

Molly bit her lip just as Arthur slapped a hand over his mouth both trying to process the image as around them their children all shrieked with laughter.

"Oh God" Fred howled "How many names do you think he rejected before he picked that one? Quick someone get me some paper!"

The last of their restraint gave way and the two parents joined their family (including Harry) in their mirth.

The coming years would soon remind them why Lord Voldemort was a name to be feared, but for that one night it was hard not to find it funny.

...

Set at the school when the Weasley family gather to check on Ginny following the events in the Chamber of Secrets before they all go home. Hermione is... somewhere. Not sure where. Just somewhere.


	2. Names Voldemort rejected

**Names Voldemort rejected**

Tom Marvolo Riddle

...

Tim Roddelor Vlaam

Trevor Liam Maddol

Dom Liver datlorm

Ovolor Traddelmim

Dr Mad Lover Moltio

I am Dom Dorellvort

I am Dr Leo Tormvold

Dr Oreo Voldamtilm

Mr Maverolto Dildo

I am old Mr Voderolt

Lord Valiom Merdo

Lord Moordel Vatim

I am Lord Meldovort

I am Lord Doormvelt

I am Lord Votelmord

...

I am Lord Voldemort

...

And there we have the progression from Tom to Voldemort.

Hope you enjoyed this as much as I did.

Please let me know if you think of any others.


End file.
